This invention relates to a novel semiconductor device housing, and more specifically relates to a novel four-leaded dual in-line housing having a configuration which permits the mounting of semiconductor devices in the interior of a molded housing while providing an effective heat sink for the device and which permits the stacking of modules with identical spacing between the leads on each side of the stacked assembly.
Multiple lead dual in-line housings for semiconductor devices are well known. These housings consist of an insulation housing having parallel spaced sides from which leads extend. The leads on the respective opposite edges of the insulation housing are in line with one another and the number of leads which extend the housing length depends upon the nature of the device or devices housed. Standard dual in-line sockets receive the extending leads or prongs of the dual in-line housings in plug-in type connection and the leads can be soldered to the cooperating socket members.
The number of leads for a given package is determined by the nature of the device or devices within the package. Thus, a large number of different housings must be manufactured for diverse kinds of devices.